Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing, and more particularly to systems and methods for printing using printing devices connected to a network.
Description of the Related Art
Printing devices are commonly used in a network environment. For example, a user of a computing device connected to a network may desire to print from the computing device to a printing device connected to the network. In some instances, one or more servers connected to the network may be used to facilitate a print request. For example, in some conventional systems, a print job may be sent to a server instead of to a particular printing device connected to the network. A user may then access the print job on the server from a printing device connected to the network. Based on one or more user inputs at the printing device, the print job may be sent from the server to the printing device and printed at the printing device.